Το Καλοκαιράκι
by meatballs in the impala
Summary: AU. Ανάμεσα σε όνειρα και στην πραγματικότητα, σε γραφεία και αμμώδεις παραλίες, στην αγάπη και στο πάθος, κάτι μένει πάντα σταθερό. Shikamaru/Ino.


**status **complete  
><strong>prompts <strong>μια διαφήμιση με το ομώνυμο τραγούδι, οι καλοκαιρινές διακοπές του 2011  
><strong>warnings <strong>fluff, implied situations  
><strong>pairings <strong>shikaino  
><strong>disclaimer<strong> i do not own naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Είμαι άθλια και το ξέρω! Αλλά άκουγα το φοβερό αυτό ομώνυμο τραγούδι του Πορτοκάλογλου και έπρεπε να γράψω κάτι! Απλώς δεν μπορώ να γράφω στα ελληνικά. I suck.<strong>

**Παρόλ' αυτά, αυτή είναι η πρώτη μου απόπειρα για Ναρούτο στα ελληνικά! Φυσικά είναι για το καλύτερο ζευγάρι... Σικαμάρου & Ίνο! Ήταν οι μόνοι που ταίριαζαν στο όλο κλίμα. Αααα... πρέπει να σταματήσω να ακούω τραγούδια γιατί**** μου φέρνουν έμπνευση για νέες ιστορίες ενώ οι υπόλοιπες ιστορίες μου χρειάζονται updates! Ειλικρινά, όμως, φαντάζεστε την Ίνο και τον Σικαμάρου ως Έλληνες? ;)**

**...απολαύστε?**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>ΤΟ ΚΑΛΟΚΑΙΡΑΚΙ<strong>**

* * *

><p>Την κρατούσε σφιχτά ενώ επέπλεαν στα ήρεμα νερά της γαλαζοπράσινης θάλασσας κάτω από το μαγευτικό φως του δυόμενου ήλιου. Μπορούσε να νιώσει τον αστραπιαίο χτύπο της καρδιάς της πάνω στο στήθος του και ένιωθε μια ζεστασιά να απλώνεται μέσα του. Ένιωθε όμορφα ξέροντας ότι είχε κάποια επιρροή πάνω της.<p>

Ήταν ίσως η πιο ζεστή βραδιά του καλοκαιριού, αλλά σίγουρα η πιο όμορφη. Η θάλασσα ήταν γαλήνια, τα μόνα κύματα δημιουργούνταν από τα σώματά τους καθώς κολυμπούσαν αμέριμνα στο σεληνόφως. Είχε περάσει καιρός από την τελευταία φορά που είχαν βρεθεί μόνοι τους, και ιδιαίτερα σε ένα τόσο αισθησιακό και ρομαντικό μέρος όσο αυτό το νησί, όπου μπορούσαν να εκφραστούν με όποιο τρόπο ήθελαν, χωρίς να χρειάζεται να ανησυχούν για αδιάκριτους συναδέλφους και αδίστακτους διευθυντές.

Ο ήλιος έπεσε τελικά μέσα στη θάλασσα, συναντώντας για άλλη μια φορά την αιώνια ερωμένη του σε μια πανδαισία χρωμάτων και αποχρώσεων. Ο αέρας έγινε απότομα δροσερός, ερχόμενος από τα βάθη του ορίζοντα και διαταράζοντας την ηρεμία του απέραντου κυανού πέπλου. Το γλυκό αεράκι φιλούσε τα βρεγμένα κορμιά του νεαρού ζευγαριού που κάθονταν πλέον στην ζεστή αμμουδιά και ατένιζαν το πέλαγος.

Ο Σικαμάρου έστρεψε το βλέμμα του στην παρέα του, που καθόταν αμίλητη και γελαστή, παρακολουθώντας αμέριμνα τον πανέμορφο συνδυασμό των χρωμάτων στη δύση. Ακούμπησε την ζεστή παλάμη του στον ώμο της, κάνοντάς την να τον κοιτάξει και να φέρει το σώμα της ασυναίσθητα πιο κοντά στο δικό του.

"Φίλα με," του ζήτησε γλυκά, και δεν ήταν τίποτα παραπάνω από ένας ψίθυρος που παρασύρθηκε από τον άνεμο. Αλλά εκείνος χαμογέλασε και έσκυψε προς το μέρος της, ακουμπώντας τρυφερά τα χείλη του πάνω στα δικά της.

Αναστέναξε βαθιά μόλις τα χείλη τους χωρίστηκαν και η Ίνο δεν μπορούσε παρά να αναρωτηθεί τι μπορεί να είχε στο μυαλό του. Δυστυχώς, ο Σικαμάρου δεν μπορούσε ποτέ να απαλαγεί από τους δαίμονές του. Τον ακολουθούσαν ασταμάτητα, βασανίζοντας το κοφτερό μυαλό του. Ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του και πέρασε το χέρι του γύρω από τους δικούς της, ενώ αυτή αυτόματα έγειρε στο στήθος του.

Η ζωή στην πόλη ήταν ένας συνεχόμενος αγώνας για επιβίωση. Η κουραστική ρουτίνα, το αποπνικτικό νέφος, το καταθλιπτικό άγχος της μεγαλούπολης τον έκαναν να απολαμβάνει κάθε λεπτό της ώρας που περνούσε μακριά της. Ένιωθε ότι πνιγόταν ανάμεσα στους ασφαλτοστρωμένους δρόμους, τα εκκωφαντικά κορναρίσματα και τους γκρίζους τοίχους του κέντρου. Η ήρεμη και ευγενική φύση του δεν του επέτρεπε να ζει άνετα στην πόλη. Η θέση του ήταν στην εξοχή, να βοηθάει τους δικούς του στο ράντζο με τα ελάφια, όμως οι συνθήκες δεν του το επέτρεπαν. Η ανάγκη για οικονομική ανεξαρτησία τον είχαν ωθήσει στην αναζήτηση εργασίας στην τρομακτική τσιμεντούπολη, μακριά από την φύση και το πράσινο που αγαπούσε τόσο έντονα.

Ήταν ιδιαίτερα απαισιόδοξος και κάθε μέρα που περνούσε στην μεγαλούπολη του φαινόταν σαν να έκανε ένα ακόμα βήμα προς το τέλος του. Δεν ζητούσε πολλά πράγματα από τη ζωή του, μόνο να μπορούσε κάποτε να επιστρέψει στο αγρόκτημα και να περάσει εκεί όσα χρόνια του έμεναν. Δεν ήλπιζε ωστόσο ότι θα του δινόταν μια τέτοια ευκαιρία, γιατί ήταν υπερβολικά ρεαλιστής ώστε να αφεθεί στα όνειρά του.

Η Ίνο, από την άλλη πλευρά, είχε μάθει να μην περιμένει πολλά από τη ζωή της, αλλά πάντα να ελπίζει. Δεν είχε μεγάλα όνειρα, απλώς ήθελε κάποιον να την νοιάζεται. Η δουλειά στο γραφείο δεν ήταν τέλεια, κάθε άλλο μάλιστα, αλλά τουλάχιστον η αμοιβή ήταν ικανοποιητική. Ακόμα κι αν δεν ήξερε πως ακριβώς να απαντήσει σε όποιον την ρωτούσε με τι ακριβώς ασχολούνταν. Ως παιδί, είχε κάνει κι αυτή τα σχέδιά της, αλλά κατέρευσαν όταν η μητέρα της πέθανε. Έκτοτε είχε μάθει να μην περιμένει για τίποτα, αλλά να το αρπάζει όταν της δινόταν η ευκαιρία.

Εκείνη ήταν ανέκαθεν παιδί της πόλης. Κοιμόταν και ξυπνούσε με τους θορύβους των αυτοκινήτων και τα βρισίδια των περαστικών. Από τότε που θυμόταν τον εαυτό της έμενε σε ένα διαμέρισμα σε μια πολύβουη γειτονιά της πόλης, στην καρδιά της κυκλοφορίας. Ήταν επικοινωνιακή και κοινωνική, η συναναστροφή με πολύ κόσμο ήταν το φόρτε της.

Πολλοί αναρωτιόνταν πώς αυτοί οι δύο εντελώς διαφορετικοί χαρακτήρες βρήκαν τον άνθρωπό τους ο ένας στον άλλο. Και οι ίδιοι το αναρωτήθηκαν πολλές φορές.

"Δώσε μου ένα τσιγάρο," της είπε ξαφνικά, όταν την είδε να ανάβει ένα η ίδια. Η Ίνο υπάκουσε στο αίτημά του και έβγαλε ένα ακόμα τσιγάρο από το σχεδόν άδειο πακέτο. Με δύο καπνιστές, ήταν ζήτημα χρόνου μέχρι να ξεμείνουν.

Τοποθέτησε το τσιγάρο ανάμεσα στα χείλη του και έπειτα έκαψε με τον αναπτήρα της την άκρη του. Το λευκό ραβδάκι πήρε ένα κοκκινωπό χρώμα στο σημείο που κάηκε και ο Σικαμάρου εξέπνευσε ένα μικρό σύννεφο καπνού. Κάθισαν έτσι, ακίνιτοι, για αρκετή ώρα, νιώθοντας την νικοτίνη να καίει τα σωθικά τους και βλέποντας τη σελήνη να ξεπροβάλλει ανάμεσα στα αστέρια.

"Δεν θέλω να με απογοητεύσεις," είπε η Ίνο, κάνοντας μια ρουφιξιά από το τσιγάρο της. "Σε εμπιστεύομαι και σ' αγαπάω, γι' αυτό μη με απογοητεύσεις. Θέλω, έστω και για μία φορά, η κρίση μου για κάποιον να είναι σωστή."

Ο Σικαμάρου έμεινε σιωπηλός για λίγο, με το μυαλό του να επεξεργάζεται τα λόγια της. Η Ίνο ήταν κάποια που δεν είχε ποτέ του σκοπό να πληγώσει, γιατί ήξερε πως αν το έκανε, ο ίδιος θα πονούσε πιο πολύ. Δεν πίστευε στην αληθινή αγάπη και όλες αυτές τις αηδίες, αλλά ήξερε πως μαζί της θα περνούσε μια όμορφη ζωή.

Σβήνοντας το τσιγάρο του στην άμμο, έγειρε προς το μέρος της. "Δεν είναι στα άμεσα σχέδιά μου," της απάντησε με παιχνιδιάρικο ύφος και εκείνη έγειρε προς τα πίσω, ώσπου η πλάτη της ακουμπούσε στη ζεστή αμουδιά. Ο Σικαμάρου πλησίασε το σώμα του στο δικό της και, εκείνη τη βραδιά, την έκανε δική του.

Και δεν είχε σημασία τι πίστευαν οι άλλοι για τη σχέση τους και για τις διαφορές που είχαν ως προσωπικότητα, γιατί εκείνο το ζεστό καλοκαιρινό βραδυ στην ακρογιαλιά του νησιού, κάτω από το ολόγιομο φεγγάρι, όταν τα σώματά τους γίνονταν ένα, εκείνοι ήξεραν.

* * *

><p>Ο ήχος ενός τηλεφώνου που χτυπούσε μανιασμένα έκανε το νησί να βουλιάξει και τον άφησε να επιπλέει στο κενό. Λίγες στιγμές αργότερα, πετάχτηκε αλαφιασμένος από τον ύπνο του, με ένα ρυάκι ιδρώτα να τρέχει στο πρόσωπό του, και αντίκρισε το περιβάλλον γύρω του.<p>

Γραφεία, καρέκλες με ροδάκια, τηλέφωνα που χτυπούν ασταμάτητα, υπάλληλοι να τρέχουν πέρα δώθε προκειμένου να τελειώσουν τις δουλειές τους και να εγκαταλείψουν την άθλια εγκατάσταση που στέγαζε το χώρο εργασίας τους, αμέτρητες κούπες κρύου καφέ και ποτήρια με παγωμένο νερό, μεγάλες στοίβες χαρτούρας και τεράστια παράθυρα χωρίς κουρτίνες που άφηναν το καυτό φως της ημέρας να μπει στο κτίριο, μαζί με την υπερβολική ζέστη.

Μια απαίσια μυρωδιά εφίδρωσης και μη ανανεωμένου αέρα υπήρχε στην ατμόσφαιρα του γραφείου, η οποία, σε συνδυασμό με την βαβούρα που κυριαρχούσε, έκανε την ατμόσφαιρα αποπνικτική και επιδείνωσε τον πονοκέφαλο του Σικαμάρου. Έτριψε το σβέρκο του σε μια προσπάθεια να απαλύνει τον πόνο που προέκυψε από την άτσαλη στάση στην οποία κοιμήθηκε πάνω στο γραφείο του. Το κλιματιστικό ήταν χαλασμένο εδώ και χρόνια και, φυσικά, κανένας εκ των 'ανωτέρων' δεν ενδιαφέρθηκε ποτέ να παραχωρήσει χρήματα για την επιδιόρθωσή του.

Ένα γνώριμο γέλιο τον έβγαλε από τις μπερδεμένες του σκέψεις περί εξωτικών νησιών και σαδιστών εργοδοτών, και γύρισε το κεφάλι του για να δει την ολόξανθη και πανέμορφη συνάδελφό του να μετακινεί έναν πάκο από χαρτιά από το γραφείο της στον καταστροφέα εγγράφων. Ανέκαθεν την ευχαριστούσε να ρίχνει μέσα του τα καταραμένα άχρηστα έγγραφα και να τα παρακολουθεί όσο καταστρέφονταν, αφήνοντας πίσω τους μια έντονη μυρωδιά κόλλας και ξύλου.

Μουρμούριζε ένα τραγούδι – τουλάχιστον έτσι του φάνηκε, παρόλο που δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει τι ακριβώς έλεγε – με την ψιλή φωνή της ξέγνοιαστα, σκουπίζοντας ταυτόχρονα τον ιδρώτα που εμφανίστηκε στο μέτωπό της και απειλούσε να καταστρέψει το αψεγάδιαστο μακιγιάζ της και το φρεσκοσιδερωμένο πουκάμισό της.

"Προς τι το ύφος;" τον ρώτησε εκείνη χαρούμενα, βλέποντας το σαστισμένο ύφος στο πρόσωπό του.

Η γλυκιά φωνή της τον επανέφερε στην πραγματικότητα. "Ποιο ύφος; Το πρόσωπό μου είναι."

Η Ίνο ρουθούνισε αποδοκιμαστικά. "Είσαι σίγουρος; Γιατί στο μέτωπό σου γράφει ολοκάθαρα αναστάτωση."

Ο Σικαμάρου πέρασε το χέρι του μέσα από τα γεμάτα κόμπους μαλλιά του. Πώς μπορούσε αυτή η κοπέλα να βλέπει μέσα του τόσο εύκολα; "Απλά δεν αντέχω άλλο εδώ μέσα," της εξήγησε. "Πόσο ακόμα θα μας κρατάνε εδώ καλοκαιριάτικα μέσα στη ζέστη;"

Εκείνη ανασήκωσε τους ώμους της, ρίχνοντας άλλο ένα χαρτί στον καταστροφέα. "Παίρνουμε άδεια σε δυο μέρες, οπότε μπορείς να ηρεμήσεις."

"Ναι, καλά. Δυο μέρες ακόμα σε αυτή την κόλαση μοιάζουν με αιωνιότητα," απάντησε σαρκαστικά, μουντζουρώνοντας αμήχανα με το στυλό του ένα παλιό έγγραφο που κείτονταν πάνω σε μια στοίβα.

Η Ίνο αναστέναξε βαθιά. "Μόνο να παραπονιέσαι ξέρεις, Σικαμάρου! Χαλάρωσε, επιτέλους!" είπε και επέστρεψε στο γραφείο της, τραγουδώντας ψιθυριστά το ρεφρέν ενός τραγουδιού που έκανε το στόμα του να παραμείνει ορθάνοιχτο και τα μάτια του να γουρλώσουν. Έμεινε να την κοιτάζει σαν χαμένος, ενώ σκεφτόταν πως ίσως, _ίσως_ να υπήρχε μια ελάχιστη πιθανότητα να συμπέσει επιτέλους η πραγματικότητα με τις φαντασιώσεις και τα όνειρά του.

_"Εγώ κι εσύ, εσύ κι εγώ, μόνοι πάνω στη γη..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ναι, λοιπόν, όλη η smexy σκηνή ήταν όνειρο... Ή μήπως όχι; Το τραγούδι στο τέλος μπορεί να υποδηλώνει κάτι άλλο; Χμ...<strong>

**Η δουλειά τους είναι σε ένα γραφείο, κάτι σαν δημόσια υπηρεσία. Δεν ξέρω, απλά είχα την εικόνα στο μυαλό μου. Άθλιο κτήριο, πολύς κόσμος... Ελλάδα, παιδί μου!**

**Anyway, ελπίζω να ήταν ικανοποιητικό. Review, κανείς;**


End file.
